


it's a sure shot

by blackkat



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [109]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Discussions of sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Matchmaking, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Ameyuri and Zabuza get locked in a closet. It's maybe not an entirely terrible thing.





	it's a sure shot

“I'm going to play _hopscotch_ with their _spleens_ ,” Ameyuri hisses, kicking at the door ineffectually. It doesn’t budge, and she growls, eying it threateningly, wishing she had her swords.

“Fuck it, is that a two-player game?” Zabuza asks, and he’s squished himself as far back in the corner as he can get, scowling ferociously. It isn't far; the closet has _maybe_ three feet between the overflowing shelves and the door, and Zabuza is a tall bastard. Ameyuri would be more grateful for him giving her as much space as possible except that it’s _not actually working_. She can feel him pressed up against her back, hard muscle and the bulk of his jounin uniform, all too great a distraction.

“It’s not, but I’m sure we can work something out,” she tells him viciously, eying the door again, and then raises her voice. “Mangetsu, you little _worm_!”

There's a loud laugh outside the door that’s definitely _not_ Mangetsu, and Zabuza growls. “Kisame, you fucking asshole, fucking _let us out_!” he snaps.

“Sorry, brat,” Kisame says, still chuckling. “We’re all getting pretty tired of watching you two flirt. If you aren’t going to work it out on your own, we’re going to leave you in there until you do.”

Zabuza splutters, and Ameyuri slams a fist into the metal. “I don’t _care_ that you're bigger than me,” she threatens. “ _Everyone_ is bigger than me, Kisame. I will _destroy_ you!”

“You’ll be fine,” Mangetsu says, and she can _tell_ that he’s rolling his eyes at her, the little hypocrite. “Mei told me all about the time when she—”

“ _Get the fuck out of here_ ,” Zabuza says, loudly enough to drown out Mangetsu’s words, and there's another round of laughter.

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” Kisame tells them cheerfully, and he raps his fist against the metal. “Behave yourselves.”

“Actually, don’t,” Mangetsu chimes in, and Kisame snickers. There's the sound of footsteps retreating, fading into silence, and Ameyuri groans and presses her forehead to the door in frustration.

“We’re fucking _rivals_ ,” she mutters. “Why the hell can't they just _accept_ that?” And really, it doesn’t matter that she’s had a few fantasies about what she’ll do to Zabuza when she finally beats him and upsets their record of draws, it’s the _principle_ of the thing.

Zabuza makes a disgusted sound, shifting against the shelves. “Fucking _right_?” he says. “Screw them if they can't tell the difference.”

Ameyuri rolls her eyes, because she _knows_ how Zabuza fights. “You’re the one who’s constantly flirting,” she says.

“Like you don’t do the same damned thing!” Zabuza protests, and when Ameyuri turns her head to glare at him he glares right back. “It’s solid fucking flirting every time you pick up your sword.”

Half the fun of fighting Zabuza is that he can give it back as good as he gets it, whether blows or innuendo. Ameyuri scoffs, turning as best she can, and—

It’s a tight space. She’s right in between Zabuza’s legs, looking up his body, and he’s half-sprawled back against the shelves, a couple of barrels keeping him off-balance. His flak jacket is open, his shirt is perfectly skin-tight, and Ameyuri feels her mouth go dry at the sight.

Well. She knew there was _some_ attraction, but this is a _lot_ of attraction coming to the surface all at once.

There isn't room to take a step forward, but she leans in, gets a hand on that hard stomach and looks up into Zabuza’s suddenly wary face. Thinks of that almost panicked interruption, and asks silkily, “Just what is it you and Mei were getting up to, Zabuza?”

Zabuza scowls at her, but there's the faintest trace of a flush rising in his cheeks, just visible in the light of the bare bulb. “That’s none of your fucking business,” he bites out.

Ameyuri laughs, leaning forward even more, and she gets one foot on a barrel, swings up. Zabuza’s eyes widen, and he catches her around the waist automatically, breath catching audibly when she drops astride his hips. Still not at mouth level, but he’s over a foot taller than her and this at least an improvement.

“Come on,” she says teasingly, the exact same tone she uses when they spar. “Tell a little secret, Zabuza. I'm your rival, aren’t I?”

Zabuza stares at her narrowly, expressions flicker across his face, and then he groans and tips his head back so he doesn’t have to meet her eyes. “It doesn’t fucking leave this room, got it?” he threatens, but there's a note in his voice that makes Ameyuri raise a brow in interest. “Mei will melt me into slag, and then you won't _have_ a rival.”

Terumī Mei is more than capable of that, so Ameyuri grins, drags a finger across her heart in an X. “Swear,” she agrees. “Not a word of it outside this closet.” When Zabuza still hesitates, eyes narrowed suspiciously, she rolls her eyes and thumps a fist lightly against the thick muscles of his chest. “You're making a girl jealous, Zabuza. Cough it up.”

“You, jealous?” Zabuza mutters, but groans in resignation, and says, “She invited me in for a drink and we ended up in bed.”

“Is that all?” Ameyuri asks, a little disappointed. Everyone knows Mei has good taste in guys, and Zabuza’s hot enough to appeal to her even if his personality isn't her ideal.

But Zabuza _definitely_ isn't meeting her eyes any more now than he was a moment ago. “She, uh. She likes pegging,” he says. “She likes it _a lot_.”

Ameyuri blinks, looks him over. Oh _wow_ , she thinks, starting to grin. Now there’s a pretty fucking picture, pun intended. “She used a strap-on on you?” she asks gleefully, leans in to watch that blush crawl across Zabuza’s cheekbones. “And you _liked_ it?”

“Best damn sex of my life,” Zabuza says, and finally meets her eyes, like he’s daring her to laugh at him.

Ameyuri has _much_ better things to do than laugh. Zabuza, specifically. “I know I promised it doesn’t leave this place,” she starts, and then makes an irritated sound when Zabuza starts to protest. “I _know_ I promised,” she repeats, deliberately tracing her fingers up his chest. “But if you want to bring this up again at my place, I think I want a try at beating that ranking. It’s only best sex of your life until you have better.”

Zabuza’s eyes widen, and he looks her over. “You're serious?” he asks.

“Sure,” Ameyuri says with a grin, and tightens her knees around his waist, leans up until their mouths are almost level. “Rivals in bed?” she proposes. “I can think of some fun games for two players.”

Zabuza laughs, husky and rough, and pulls her another inch higher. “I'm down,” he says. “We’re going to have to convince them to let us out of here first, though.”

“I’m sure we can think of something,” Ameyuri tells him, and kisses him hard and hot and hungry.


End file.
